


Newfound Craving

by pixeldreamer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, ON HOLD UNTIL SUMMER, Vampire Turning, Vampire Zen, Vampires, a bit of unknown/saeran x zen, idk what to put for tags, jumin takes care of zen, zen gets turned into a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldreamer/pseuds/pixeldreamer
Summary: On Day 3 of Casual Story, Zen opens his door only to be bitten by a vampire whose intentions are unknown. Since everyone else is busy, of all people, Jumin goes to take care of a seemingly sick Zen. However, something is different about him.





	1. Chapter 1

As Zen eased into his couch, flopping down onto it after a long day of acting, he opened up the RFA chatroom to see Yoosung was online.

 

Yoosung⋆  
Zen!

 

ZEN  
Hello, Yoosung.

 

Yoosung⋆  
Did you see the latest chats??

 

ZEN  
No, I’ll look at it later.

 

Yoosung⋆  
Unknown was here!

 

Zen’s eyes widened slightly, his muscles tensing.

 

ZEN  
What did he say?

 

Yoosung⋆  
He was like this:

 

Yoosung⋆  
haHAHAAhaaHAAAHAHAHAhaHAAAHAA

 

Yoosung⋆  
Then he left.

 

ZEN  
Sounds like Seven was just pranking us.

 

Yoosung⋆  
WHAT?

 

Yoosung⋆  
I don’t think even Seven would prank us like that….

 

ZEN  
You’re way too gullible, Yoosung.

 

Yoosung⋆  
I doubt it, even Seven would never do that.

 

Zen was about to type more, when the doorbell to his apartment rang, echoing across the walls.

 

ZEN  
Hold that thought. I need to go answer the door.

 

He turned off his smartphone and set it on the coffee table, then stood up and walked to go answer it. Cautious, he looked through the hole in the door to see a young man whose large tinted sunglasses and dark hood of a sweatshirt obscured most of his face and hair, but from what Zen could see, the man standing there had a pale complexion and square jaw, with thin pink lips curved up in a smirk.

 

“Who is this?” Zen called through the door, and the man there didn’t respond. 

 

Within a few seconds, the mysterious person ceased hesitation and opened his mouth. In a silky tone, his command flowed out like a melody.

 

“Open this door for me, Hyun Ryu.”

 

Zen’s pupils dilated, and needing no thought, he reached over to the lock, unlocked it, and then twisted the doorknob. The man swung the door open, hitting Zen’s face and knocking him out of the trance as he stepped back and held a hand to his forehead. He was seized forward by a strong grip on his shoulders, and with cold, chilling breath, the mysterious person whispered into his ear,

 

“I am Unknown.”

 

Zen struggled to get out of his grip, but instead he was pinned to the wall.

 

“What do you want?” Zen demanded.

 

“Quit RFA, or the consequences will be deadly.” His stern voice made Zen shiver, and he only struggled more.

 

“Let me go! There’s no way I’m quitting RFA because of some stranger!”

 

“Be careful what you say, Hyun Ryu.” The hands forcing him against the wall pushed him harder.

 

“I’d rather die than listen to you. Can’t we just talk this out?!”  


 

“You would risk your life rather than stop talking to them?”

 

“That’s not what I meant-”

 

“It sounded like that is what you meant.” Teeth grazed over the flesh of Zen’s neck. “Either way you would have died. You may as well get it over with.”

 

Before he could respond, Unknown’s fangs pierced into Zen’s skin, making Zen stop struggling and freeze. As the bright red liquid bled from his neck was eagerly and rapidly sucked up, Zen’s legs grew weak and his socks began to slip in the floor, and Unknown wrapped one arm around his waist to keep his prey upright and the other hand entangled in his long white hair, keeping his neck exposed. Nearly drained of all blood, Zen began to lose consciousness as his heartbeat slowed. Unknown, detecting his pulse growing fainter, lifted his fangs out of the wound and grinned demonically at Zen’s growing lifeless eyes, teeth tinted with red and blood dripping down from his mouth, rolling down his chin and dripping onto Zen’s black cotton shirt.

 

“You might be thinking, oh no, this is the end. Poor Zenny, I can see the fright in your eyes. I surprised you, didn’t I? Unknown being a vampire?” He chuckled, a drop of blood splattering onto Zen’s cheek. “ Don’t worry, you may be dying, but in fact, it’s only the beginning.”

 

Unknown bit down on his lip, making the metallic taste of his own blood fill his mouth. He leaned forward, pulling off his sunglasses and letting his hungry maroon eyes staring into Zen’s, and used the hand that was in his hair to hold the bottom of Zen’s lip and chin, then open his mouth with surprisingly no resistance from Zen.

 

“Hyun Ryu, drink.” 

 

Unknown pressed his soft lips to Zen’s, startling him out of sleepiness. The warmth of his lips radiated onto Unknown’s cold ones that hadn’t experienced body heat in so long, making him want to savor the opportunity. For a few seconds, he let himself kiss Zen, until he used a finger to pull down his lip and let the blood from his bleeding lip drip into Zen’s mouth. By habit, instead of spitting it out, he felt the taste of it across his tongue as he swallowed. Unlike normal blood, Unknown’s tasted deliciously sweet, just like cotton candy. He began to suck on the cut on Unknown’s lip, and ran his tongue across it. Unknown took the opportunity as Zen drank to deepen the kiss, and as his tongue went in, Zen became fully aware of the action and with a burst of adrenaline, he attempted to push Unknown away, pulling out of the kiss and away from the addictive liquid.

 

“Oh, I guess you don’t like that?” Unknown pouted, and pulled his arm away from Zen’s waist, letting him drop to the ground, shocked. “I guess it must be time now to say goodbye. Any minute now, you’ll fall asleep. See you around, Zenny.”

 

Unknown walked out of the doorway, closing the door behind him, leaving Zen with tired muscles, a bleeding neck, and dizziness warping the living room.

 

His first instinct was to grab his phone, so he snatched it from the nearby coffee table and mustered all of his strength to turn it on, type in the password, and go back into the RFA chat. His fingers shook as he typed.

 

Yoosung⋆  
Who was at the door?

 

ZEN  
hElpp

 

Any other day, Zen would have noticed his spelling mistakes, but as his vision was blurring and clearing, blurring and clearing, he didn’t have time to read it over.

 

Yoosung⋆  
Is everything okay?? Should I call the police?

 

ZEN  
vvVa mnpir bbiit mw

 

Yoosung⋆  
What??? I can’t read that

 

Zen’s fingers began to fumble, hitting air instead of the touch screen as his body shook. The phone fell out of his palm and his hand dropped, his body growing weaker and weaker by the second. He collapsed against the table, tipping over a glass cup and making it shatter onto the hardwood floor. Right before he blacked out, with heavy eyelids, the last thing he saw was Jumin’s message in the RFA chatroom.

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

 

Jumin Han  
Is everything alright?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, so I wrote Chapter 2 early instead of finishing my homework because your comments and the amount of kudos for my first Mystic Messenger fanfic made me really happy. Thank you for supporting me so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Yoosung⋆  
Do you think everything is okay?

 

Jumin Han  
Maybe he had too much to drink.

 

Yoosung⋆  
He was fine just a few minutes ago!

 

707 has entered the chatroom

 

707  
What’s this? Zen is in danger?

 

707  
707, Defender of Justice is here to save the day!

 

Yoosung⋆  
Now isn’t the time to joke!

 

Yoosung⋆  
What if Zen dies… just like Rika?

 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

 

Jaehee Kang  
I thought I never would, but I agree with Yoosung. This is serious.

 

707  
Relax, I’m looking through the security camera footage of his apartment building now.

 

Jumin Han  
I don’t think there is any real danger here. You’re all overreacting.

 

707  
But with Unknown being in the chatroom just a few hours ago, you should be worried about the man with sunglasses and a hood exiting Zen’s apartment a few minutes ago with blood stains on his face on the cameras.

 

Yoosung⋆  
What?!

 

Jumin Han  
What has Zen gotten himself into?

 

707  
I would go there to check on him, but I need to finish up some work.

 

Yoosung⋆  
When Zen is in danger, just like Rika?!

 

Jaehee Kang  
I can’t go, as Mr. Han has asked me to watch Elizabeth the 3rd.

 

Yoosung⋆  
I can’t go either….

 

707  
When Zen is in danger, JUST LIKE RIKA?! o.o

 

Yoosung⋆  
I’m scared… and I need to finish this dungeon on LOLOL.

 

Jumin Han  
With MC not being here and V is busy, I guess that leaves me.

 

Jaehee Kang  
Don’t you have work?

 

Jumin Han  
I’m not going to let you leave Elizabeth the 3rd alone.

 

Jumin Han  
I’ll be departing now.

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

 

707  
I’ll go too. Tell me if anyone finds out anything else.

 

707 has left the chatroom.

 

Yoosung⋆  
I hope it doesn’t end like it did for Rika…

 

Yoosung⋆ has left the chatroom.

 

Jaehee Kang  
I hope everything is okay, it would be terrible if Zen could no longer bless the world with his talent.

 

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

 

Unknown has entered the chatroom.

 

Unknown  
What a fun game this is~

 

Unknown  
It would be a shame if Hyun Ryu changed too much to handle.

 

Unknown has left the chatroom.

 

As Jumin walked down the hall, it was eerily silent, the only sounds he could hear was the sqeak of his shoes and the rapid pounding of his heart that he was trying to steady by inhaling and exhaling, inhaling and exhaling. The door to Zen’s apartment was only a few feet away, and when he inserted the extra key he had to the apartment, he found the door was already unlocked.

 

He gripped the doorknob, ready to open the door, until he remembered he should probably ring the doorbell first.

 

“Zen?” He called into the apartment, hearing it echo from the other side of the apartment. “Zen?”

 

Silence.

 

“Zen?” He rang the doorbell once more, and knocked on the door. “Zen, I’m coming in.”

 

He twisted the doorknob and swung the door open, to see Zen lying on the floor, head propped up against the coffee table. Small drops of blood had dried on the ground, along with a large amount coating a bite his neck and some dried around his mouth. He looked unusually pale, and Jumin rushed over, getting on his knees and grabbing onto his shoulders.

 

“Zen!” He shouted, and then reached with two fingers to feel for a pulse on his neck.

 

None.

 

He kept readjusting and pressing his fingers on his neck, trying to find some sort of sign of life, even a little bit of warmth to reassure him that the actor was not dead. Jumin reached into his pocket to get his phone to call the police or text the RFA, when he heard Zen stirring and a sigh of cold breath onto his face.

 

“Zen?” He asked, uncertainty in his voice. He reached to feel for a pulse, and thought he was imagining things for a moment until Zen grabbed his wrist and his eyelids shot open, revealing starving bright red eyes that bore into his skull.

 

“Jumin!” He gasped, seeing the face staring up above him, then frowned. “What’s Mr. Trust Fund Kid doing here?”

 

“Zen, I thought you were dead for a moment! The whole RFA was worried about you.” Jumin exclaimed. “What happened to you?”

 

Zen’s expression wavered, and his eyes stared blankly as he stuttered. “I-I don’t k-know, I’m j-just… hungry… and my throat h-hurts.”

 

Jumin reached with his other hand to get his phone out his pocket, “I’ll call the police.”

 

Zen grabbed Jumin’s other wrist before he could reach his pocket, and pulled Jumin close to his face.

 

“Jumin Han, you will not call the police.”

 

Jumin didn’t respond for a few seconds, and only sighed. “Are you okay? You’re sure you don’t need medical help?”

 

“Of course I’m fine, you know how fast I heal.” Zen released Jumin’s wrists. “Just tell everyone I’m fine and leave.”

 

“Gladly. I’m too close to your face to my disliking.” Jumin stood up, and reached in his pocket for his phone to text the RFA, while Zen’s face grew red.

 

“I didn’t mean to pull you that close.” Zen muttered, and Jumin shrugged.

 

“You said your throat hurts, do you want me to get you some bandages?”

 

“I’m fine. It’s not my neck that hurts, it’s the thirst. It’s so dry.” His voice croaked on the last word, emphasizing his point.

 

“Alright, I’ll make you some tea.”

 

“I don’t need any tea, I need you to get out.”

 

“You would like tea? Wonderful.”

 

Zen was about to protest, but the dry feeling of his throat reminded him of the stabbing hunger in his stomach, so he stayed quiet and let Mr. Trust Fund Kid make him tea while he collapsed onto the couch to rest.

 

“Here’s your tea.” Jumin placed a cup of tea on the coaster on the coffee table, and Zen picked it up and raised it to his lips to drink, the tea bag still inside. 

 

Instead of soothing, warm, serene taste he had expected, the tea tasted sour and repulsive, making him spit it back into the cup.

 

“Do you think tea can expire?” Zen asked, his tongue feeling like sandpaper he spoke.

 

“I’m not exactly sure.” Jumin spotted the shattered cup on the ground, and narrowed his eyebrows. “Zen, did the intruder break a cup, too?”

 

“No-wait, intruder?”

 

Jumin knelt down to begin carefully picking up the shards of glass. “Yes, Seven saw someone come in and exit a few minutes later on the security footage.”

 

Zen put the cup of tea down and mulled over it. Yes, someone had come in… but who?

 

Suddenly, a metallic scent filled the air, wafting into Zen’s nostrils, prompting him to turn his head to Jumin.

 

“Gah! I cut myself.” The glass shards dropped out of Jumin’s hand, and he lifted it up to his face to examine. A long thin red line had been cut in his palm, blood beginning to gush out. Red, warm, dripping down his wrist and onto the sleeve of his expensive jacket. The way the light shone on the crimson made the liquid lifeforce look particularly appetizing, and the thirst in Zen’s throat grew. “Zen, where do you keep your first aid kit?”

 

Zen’s eyes moved away from the cut and focused on Jumin’s face.

 

“Jumin, I think I know who attacked me.”

 

“What? Who?”

 

Suddenly, Jumin was pinned against the floor, and Zen grabbed Jumin’s wrist and licked the blood from the cut on his palm, filling Zen’s mouth with a pleasuring taste.

 

“It was a vampire, Mr. Trust Fund Kid.” Zen’s eyes shone with a newfound longing, a craving as he smirked. “And do you know what that means?”

 

Jumin’s expression was flooded with horror, as Zen pinned his hand back down and put his face to his neck.

 

“Z-Zen…”

 

“Are you not going to answer my question?” Zen’s frigid breath sent shivers down Jumin’s spine as he whispered, eyelashes brushing against his jawline. “That’s too bad, Jumin. Of all people, a corporate heir should know greed. But my greed isn’t for money, it’s for your blood.”

 

“Zen, stop being ridiculous and-” He was interrupted by his fangs being inserted into his flesh, and instead of screaming, his heartbeat raced and his fingers clawed the floor as he tried to withstand the pain of his blood being drawn to the surface and sucked up eagerly by the newborn vampire. He was paralyzed for a minute, until he uttered, frightened, “Z-Zen…”

 

Zen stopped drinking when he heard Jumin say his name, and with his thirst now quenched and in control of his body again finally, he quickly lifted his fangs out immediately and clasped his hands over his mouth.

 

“Jumin…” Tears flowed from his eyes, muffled by his hands until he dropped them. “I don’t know what came over me!”

 

Jumin sat up to face Zen, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, so he looked away.

 

“So, are you going to tell the whole RFA about me?” Zen hissed, “Are you going to make them think of me as a freak, because you must hate me even more now.”

 

Jumin looked back over at Zen, and put his hands on his shoulders, gripping them reassuringly.

 

“No, I’m not going to tell the whole RFA of this incident. I came here because I care for you, and as I would do for any other member, despite our disagreements, I’ll help you.”

 

Zen looked in awe, and he wrapped his arms around Jumin’s neck and pulled him in for a hug.

 

“Thank you, Jumin.” He said softly, and despite being amazed at the emotion Zen showed, Jumin returned the hug.

 

If Zen listened closely enough, he could hear Jumin’s heart thumping quicker and quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Jumin, not bothering to clean the bite wound Zen had inflicted on his neck, took out his smartphone and began to go into his contacts.

 

“Jumin, I thought you said you weren’t going to tell anyone.” Zen hissed in annoyance, thinking that Jumin had already forgotten the words they had exchanged a minute ago.

 

“I said I wasn’t going to tell everyone in the RFA.” Jumin paused and looked up from his smartphone.. “Once while Seven was drunk, he started to ramble about finding out a man he was hacking was a vampire. He’s the most information we have right now, as much as I hate to trust the cat-abuser.”

 

Jumin pressed the call button, and as it rang, he wondered why out of everyone, Seven was the most knowledgeable on vampires. Heck, even Yoosung would have been easier to deal with, but instead he had to contend with the greatest threat to Elizabeth the Third’s safety..

 

“Hello, Jumin! Is everything okay with Zen?” Seven’s cheerful voice rang out from the speakers.

 

“Um, about that…”

 

“Did you guys finally fuck each other?” Seven chuckled. “Finally, about time.”

 

A hint of irritation flickered in his eyes as Jumin sighed, and Zen’s cheeks flushed red despite the unearthly pale complexion he had acquired.

 

“No, Seven, we did not, and never will fuck each other.”

 

“Really? Well, hurry up, because I made a bet with MC that you two would by the end of the month, while she said in a year. I’m not too eager to lose one of my precious cars to her!”

 

“You bet on us?!” Zen exclaimed, and Jumin tightly pressed his lips together.

 

“Seven, I’ll be mad at you later, but now, we have more pressing matters at hand.” Jumin stated. “You mentioned once while drunk you knew about vampires?”

 

“What do you mean?” Seven’s attempt at mixing confusion into his voice was transparent. “Jumin, stupid cat mom, please, don’t be so silly. That was your fancy champagne talking and the smelly wine buzzing in your ears!”

 

“I know you are lying, Seven, and don’t mock my wine either.”

 

“I can assure you, 707, Defender of Justice, would never sink low enough to dishonesty!”

 

“Cut it out, Seven, because Zen was turned into a vampire and just drank my blood.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not one of those kinky things?”

 

Jumin did his best to stay calm and keep his gaze away from a furiously blushing Zen, and rubbed his forehead. “Seven, tell us everything you know, and I will let you spend an hour with Elizabeth the Third.”

 

“Hmmm, quite convincing.” Seven’s voice already told that he had decided, and Jumin was relieved that was all the persuading required, although he was surprised he himself had sank low enough to bribe eccentric Seven with his beloved Elizabeth the Third, but his obvious desperation luckily made Seven believe him. “Alright, I’ll be gracious enough to let you in on this super special confidential information! Come over to my house, and we can discuss everything Zen needs to know.”

 

“You can’t tell anyone in RFA of this, understand?”

 

“I can’t promise that, Jumin. I may have to tell V, this is a serious matter.”

 

“I’ll throw in a new car.”

 

“How about you and Zen fucking by the end of the month?”

 

“Just give it up, Seven.”

 

“Nope!”

 

Jumin quickly whispered into the phone, “We’ll discuss the conditions later.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear!”

 

“Jumin!” If a vampire’s face couldn’t get any redder, this was it.

 

Jumin quickly covered the speaker and reassured Zen, “Don’t worry, I have no intentions of having sex with you.”

 

“I heard that!” Seven said. “You know you probably enjoyed Zen drinking your blood just a bit!”

 

Truth be told, Jumin did get slightly turned on by it, but he would rather not admit it. “Zen and I will be at your house soon.” He said, ignoring the hacker’s comment.

 

Not giving Seven the chance to further embarrass or irritate them more, he hung up immediately.

 

MC  
Is Zen okay?

 

Jaehee Kang  
I’m not sure. I’m trying to call Mr. Han, but he just texted me that he’ll call me back later.

 

Yoosung⋆  
Do you think it’s serious??

 

Yoosung⋆  
Losing another member… I don’t think I could handle even more grief.

 

Jaehee Kang  
If Zen was dead or in critical condition, I’m sure Mr. Han would have told me.

 

707 has entered the chatroom

 

Yoosung⋆  
Seven, is everything okay??

 

707  
yep

 

Jaehee Kang  
Don’t tell me you’ve become Yoosung

 

707  
I’m buusy setting up securitr 4 jumin and zen

 

707  
i justcame to tell u guys they okay

 

MC  
Security?

 

707  
yep

 

707  
what happened is VERY supersecret, so zen and juminn need 2 talkk about it with moi b4 we tell rfa 

 

Yoosung⋆  
Are you sure they’re okay?

 

Jaehee Kang  
This is a bit worrying.

 

707  
don’t worry, everythng is finee

 

707  
gtg now, c ya

 

707 has left the chatroom

 

Yoosung⋆  
This is suspicious.

 

Jaehee Kang  
I’m sure we’ll find out the explanation soon. Right now Zen’s well-being matters.

 

MC  
I agree with Jaehee, everything is hopefully okay.

 

Yoosung⋆  
I have a bad feeling though…

 

Jaehee Kang  
MC is right, everything will sort itself out. We’ll know the full details of the situation soon.

 

Jaehee Kang  
I’m going to watch a DVD of one of Zen’s musicals to soothe myself of this stress. Please contact me if anyone receives any news of what is going on.

 

Yoosung⋆  
That’s a good idea. I think another game of LOLOL will help me relax too.

 

MC  
If I receive any news, I’ll let you know too, Jaehee.

 

Jaehee Kang  
Thank you, MC. If Mr. Han contacts me, I’ll let you know first.

 

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

 

Yoosung⋆ has left the chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took a while to write, but during winter break I'll definitely be posting more, so make sure to bookmark this work for the eventual smut ;) ;) and if you aren't into smut don't worry there'll be fluff and I'll try to include a bit of angst in the coming chapters


	4. Chapter 4

“Seven, you have way too many security measures.” Zen said, as soon him and Jumin entered Seven’s living room, where Seven was taking up a whole sofa in a seemingly uncomfortable position to avoid the Ph D. Pepper cans stacked around him.

“Says the one who let a vampire into his house.” Seven closed the laptop he was typing something on, and with a quick swing of his arm, he knocked away the cans onto the floor and got into a more suitable sitting position. “Anyone want Honey Buddha chips? I think I have wine in the fridge if Cat Mom wants something fancy.”

“No thank you.” Jumin sat down in an armchair across from Seven, and Zen sat down on another couch next to him.

“Alright, let’s get down to business.” Seven pushed up his glasses. “Jumin, are you sure we shouldn’t tell V about this?”

“I trust V, however, it is not any of the RFA’s business. I do not wish for him to be involved in this.”

“Are you sure that it doesn’t have anything to do with RFA?”

“Well,-”

“I’m asking Zen, not you.” Seven looked over at him. “Do you remember anything the vampire said to you?”

“Well,” Zen thought for a moment. “I think he might have said something about RFA.”

Seven’s eyes grew wide, alarmed. “Do you remember what he said? Anything, at all? Did he threaten you for information?”

The memories suddenly crashed-landed back into Zen’s brain, and the whole scene played back in his head. Not only did he see and hear it all over again, but he could vividly smell the metallic blood, the sickeningly sweet taste of Unknown forcing his cursed blood into his mouth, the overwhelming pit of fear taking over his whole body and making him tremble as he sat in Seven’s house. The echo of his intimidating tone played in Zen’s ears again and again, which Zen had foolishly ignored, not thinking the consequences would be as severe as they now were.

“It was Unknown,” Zen whispered, and fortunately, the room was quiet enough for Seven and Jumin to hear. “and he told me to quit RFA, threatening that the consequences would be deadly or something. I didn’t think he would really do anything, but…”

“Did he say anything else?” Jumin asked, and Zen shook his head in response.

“Well, I guess that’s a good start.” Seven opened up his laptop, and as he typed in his password, Jumin noticed the trauma in Zen’s eyes and the tenseness in his posture as they exchanged glances. Jumin guessed he should do something to reassure him, and leaned over to pat his shoulder.

“Is everything alright?” He inquired. Instead of saying, “Of course I am. Mind your business, Mr. Trustfund Kid.”, like Zen normally would have in any other situation if he had asked, Zen instead shook his head with a hint of far off desperation in the way he frowned slightly.

“Did you all see the messages Unknown left in the RFA chatroom?” Seven asked, and after they both said no, Seven turned his laptop to show screenshots. “Earlier today, he was just laughing in the chatroom, and then after Zen kept telling Yoosung it was probably just a prank by me, which I am disappointed about, he came to Zen’s apartment according to this footage from outside his door.” Seven showed grainy, black-and-white footage from only a few hours previous of after Zen opened the door, Unknown immediately swinging the door open and rushing in, coming out with bloodstains a few minutes later. He then switched back to the screenshots, showing Unknown saying the situation was like a game and it would be a shame if Zen changed too much.

“It seems like this does certainly affect the RFA.” Seven turned the laptop back around. “I would highly advise you to let me tell V about this, although I do want to win that bet with MC…”

Jumin sighed in defeat. “What you tell him and the rest of the RFA will be extremely limited. You will only say Unknown threatened Zen to quit RFA and gave him some mild injuries and everyone else should be careful. If we tell anyone the truth of Zen’s condition, it is likely they won’t believe there is a danger. Not many people believe in vampires.”

“I agree.” Zen said.

Seven thought for a moment, and then nodded. “I guess that’ll be decent for now. Eventually, though, we will have to tell V. I’m surprised you’re taking Zen’s side instead of V’s.”

“I’m taking nobody’s side.” Jumin denied. “I’m just doing what is rational right now.”

“I’ll inform everyone after this meeting is over.” Seven closed his laptop.

“Now, onto what you know about vampires?” Zen asked.

“Ah, yes. Genius 707 mode, activate!” Seven leaped up, knocking over his laptop and a couple more soda cans.

“This is serious.” Jumin scolded.

“Let me have a little break from all of this seriousness, at least.” Seven sighed, and flopped back down onto the couch. “Anyways, what I know about vampires is they obviously need blood. I don’t remember much, but I think Zen will probably be able to feed only once a week in the future, but for now, he’ll have to every day. He should be able to sustain himself with some of that donated blood they have at hospitals, although he’ll need it fresh once every few weeks. He can go out in the sun without a problem, he’ll just sunburn easily since he’s so pale, so sadly, no razzle dazzle like you spilled glitter on yourself. A stake in the heart doesn’t kill a vampire, since their heart isn’t really beating anyway, so it makes no sense. Crosses or religious stuff won’t do anything to him, either. The only way to kill a vampire is…” Seven paused, looking confused. “-actually, I can’t remember.”

“Of course, you forget an urgent part.” Jumin sighed.

I’ll tell you if I remember.” Seven shrugged casually. “Anyways, you can still eat garlic, but it’ll taste pretty bad, so I advise against it. You can still eat normal food, although it isn’t necessary, but eating normal food while thirsty will not end very fun. You can run fast and lift stuff, and your senses are a little more sharp, otherwise, that’s all I know.”

“Thank you.” Zen and Jumin both said, accidentally in unison, and both looked at each other with annoyance.

They both stood up to leave, when Seven stopped them.

“So, when do I get my time with Elizabeth the Third, and more importantly, when are you two going to have sex so I can win that bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you liked that chapter. Also, please tell me if you think I should make the chapters longer. Usually I try to aim for above a thousand words for each chapter, but I feel like I should raise it to 1300 or 1500 words per chapter? Also, one of my resolutions is to post more often for this fanfic because I feel bad for not posting often so I'll try to post more during 2017. And don't worry, I'm sure more Jumin x Zen will appear in the next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

ZEN has entered the chatroom

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

707 has entered the chatroom

Yoosung⋆  
Is everything okay??

Jumin Han  
Yes, everything is fine.

MC  
So what happened?

Jaehee Kang  
Is Zen okay?

ZEN  
I’m okay, just a bit traumatized.

707  
Unknown broke into Zen’s apartment and threatened him to quit RFA.

Jumin Han  
He has a few minor injuries, but he should be okay.

707  
Luckily, genius 707 is here to save the day!

707  
I shall track down Unknown with no mercy!

Yoosung⋆  
Are you sure you’re okay, Zen??

Jaehee Kang  
I can bring you dinner, if you need.

ZEN  
I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ll be back to acting in no time.

Jaehee Kang  
That’s a relief to hear. I must go back to work now.

MC  
Goodbye, Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang  
Goodbye, MC.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

 

Zen sat on a couch in the living room of Jumin’s penthouse, frozen with Elizabeth the Third sitting happily on his lap. He was able to bear it without sneezing, since it seemed becoming a vampire took away his cat allergy, but he still didn’t like the cat fur getting all over his clothing. As much as he wanted to push her away, Jumin sat next to Zen and despite Zen being the one who could kill him in an instant, he was still a little frightened of the glare Jumin gave him when he tried to push Elizabeth the Third off.

“Jumin, get your damn cat off of me.” He sighed, and Jumin looked up from his smartphone.

“Your allergy seems to have gone, though.”

“I still don’t like cats.”

“If she’s lying on you, that’s a good sign. Learn to like my precious Elizabeth the Third.” Jumin said. “Right now, I’m your only source of food.”

“I could always attack people on the street.”

“Go ahead. I doubt you’ll last long before the police catch you.”

“I can’t feed off of you forever, you know. If I have to feed everyday, your corporate ass will be all dried up in no time.”

“That’s why I’m buying bagged blood for you, like Seven suggested. You’ll still have to feed from me once in awhile, because I don’t think there’s many others who would be very accepting of your secret.”

“I don’t need your money. I’ll pay for the blood myself.”

“You’ll run out of money quickly. It’s very expensive.”

“I’m not letting you pay for it.”

“Really? I already have.”

“You did?”

“It should arrive here by tomorrow, until then, you’re staying here. I cancelled several meetings so I could stay here in case you need more blood.”

“I don’t need any help from you! I’m fine.” Zen sat forward suddenly, startling Elizabeth the Third and making her leap off and run away into another room. Jumin, usually he was able to put up with Zen, but him scaring Elizabeth the Third away set him off.

Jumin grabbed the collar of Zen’s shirt and pulled him forward until their noses were inches from touching.

“Listen, I don’t have to do all of this for you. I could easily convince everyone you’re too dangerous to keep in the RFA, or even exist. I don’t have to buy blood for you. I don’t have to keep you here for now, where it’s way more protected from Unknown. I don’t have to stay here and work from home for today and tomorrow just so you can have your appetite filled. I don’t have to let Seven play with Elizabeth the Third tomorrow just in exchange for information that will keep you alive, or whatever the word for existing is for vampires.” Jumin’s warm breath made Zen’s cold, pale lips tingle as they both stared into each other’s eyes, and somehow Jumin’s piercing grey eyes were more intimidating to Zen than his bright red eyes were to Jumin. “Just accept my help for once, and be grateful.” He said, his voice quieting to a gentle whisper.

Zen struggled to think of an answer, and somehow his gaze fell to Jumin’s lips. They were slightly parted, and he watched as they opened to speak, but then somehow Jumin’s stare went down to Zen’s own lips, and no words came out.

Neither of them had any idea who was the one that leaned in. It was as if their minds had switched off for a moment, and then when they suddenly flickered back on, their lips were pressed together and moving in a slow, gentle kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed, and Zen ran a hand in Jumin’s hair while Jumin let go of the collar of Zen’s shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist, pushing their chests close together.

Jumin sucked on his bottom lip, and Zen’s fangs slightly nibbled at his, and it wasn’t until Jumin pulled away to breathe that his mind wasn’t on autopilot and he realized that their foreheads were leaned against each other, and that they had just kissed.

Both of their eyes widened in realization, and they were frozen in place as they both processed what they had both just done. Zen unravelled his hand out of Jumin’s hair, and Jumin unwrapped his arms from Zen’s waist, both of them very slowly as they stared at each other in disbelief.

Zen tried to open his mouth to speak, but only a croak came out. Neither of them had any idea what to say, what to do, stuck there until Jumin’s phone rang. He looked at his phone to see Jaehee calling, and Jumin stood up.

“I… should answer this.”

“Yeah.” Zen looked away. “I’ll just watch some TV and stuff.”

Jumin went out into the hall and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat, but it wouldn’t return to normal. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how thrilling it was to kiss Zen, but he managed to breathe regularly again, although his heart kept racing faster and faster, so he answered the call.

“Assistant Kang, what is it you have called me for?”

“Well, it’s just that I was wondering why you have spent money on buying blood. Illegally.”

“That is none of your concern.”

“It is of my concern. I’m your assistant, and it won’t be good news for C&R if you get arrested for buying off of the black market-”

“I can’t tell you why I need it. It’s for Zen, and that’s all.”

“Why does Zen need blood? Are you sure everything is okay-”

“Yes.”

“Then why should Zen need blood-”

“It does not concern you.”

“Mr. Han, Zen is my friend and a fellow member of RFA. I strongly urge you to tell me now-”

“I will tell you when it is safe to do so.”

“Safe to do so?? Mr. Han, if you don’t tell me now, I will cancel that purchase-”

“If you dare cancel the shipment, you won’t have a job anymore. Understood?”

“Mr. Han, just tell me why-”

“In a few weeks, I shall. Otherwise, I want you the blood delivered to me by afternoon tomorrow.”

Jaehee sighed, realizing she wouldn’t get any more information out of Jumin. “Yes, Mr. Han.”

There was silence for a moment, and Jaehee spoke again.  
“Mr. Han… what really happened to Zen? He didn’t just get a few injuries from Unknown, did he?”

Jumin chose his words carefully.

“No.”

“Then… what happened?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t share that with you at the moment either.”

“That’s all the questions I have. I’ll deliver the blood tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Goodbye, then, Assistant Kang.”

“Goodbye.”

As Jumin hung up the call, Zen was slouched in the couch, watching the news. He had never felt like this before. In fact, he hadn’t really kissed anyone besides on the stage.

He remembered the way Jumin’s lips wrapped perfectly around his, when they moved together in sync. Why did they kiss?

Zen hated Jumin. At least, that’s what he thought before. Now, he wasn’t really sure of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I'm just super lazy...
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is longer, it's around 1400 words this time I think, but it'll be longer next chapter only because I felt bad about not updating in a while and wanted to write quickly.
> 
> So I think it's this fanfiction will somewhat go along the lines of what happens along Zen's route, but with a lot of twists and different stuff. I can't do a combo of Jumin and Zen's routes because I haven't done Jumin's route yet... damn it. Anyways, I'm going to make the next chapter a little angsty but I haven't written much angst so it might be bad.
> 
> I think I'll probably have the next chapter of this fanfic written by Valentine's Day, I hope, but I procrastinate waaay too much so it could be a little late.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! See ya guys later


End file.
